traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Cunningham
:"Think... I'm a diagnostician." Dr. Gabriel "Gabe" Cunningham is a skilled diagnostician and main character of the Diagnostics section of Trauma Team. Dubbed as the "Master of Deduction", his skills in deduction within diagnostics are unmatched, often being calm, cool, and collected in most situations. He has an ex-wife and a son named Joshua, who was operated on in Tomoe Tachibana's first operation. He is almost never seen without a cigarette in his mouth (even in inappropriate situations such as the shower or dangerous situations such as holding on to the rope dangling from a flying helicopter). His ashtray within his office is often filled with cigarettes. Design Gabe is an adult man who is a stunning lookalike of Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop, sharing his messy hairstyle and tendency to smoke cigarettes. According to the official Japanese Trauma Team game guide/art book, Gabe's country of origin is Scotland. Personality Gabe is a very sarcastic and cynical person. Unlike the other members of the Trauma Team, he is less open about wanting to save lives. He notes that he isn't very good with the "mushy" stuff, implying that his constant lack of positive emotions caused him to drift apart from his family. Nevertheless, when he realizes that his patients may have very grave conditions, he doesn't hesitate to do everything in his power to give them a complete diagnosis (and thus the correct procedure to undergo), even if his patients happen to be less than cooperative. Profile Gabe was a surgeon in the past, but due to unknown reasons, he doesn't operate anymore. Gabe's storyline in Trauma Team starts when his wife Lisa tries to call him. Apparently she's been filing for a divorce, leaving their son Joshua to his mother's care. It is Gabe who extends CR-S01's time in the Resurgam. This happens after he's finished diagnosing Secretary Jacob Tillman, who goes to find himself a doctor capable of operating on his condition. Gabe, upon witnessing CR's abilities, bargains to keep him in the Resurgam for his operating time needing him to operate on a patient he diagnosed. He also acquires a rather shaky relationship with Jacob. Much to Gabe's surprise he is given Joshua for diagnosis. He feels like a complete failure of a father and is about to give up when the result ends up to be Wermer's syndrome, until RONI manages to talk him into trying to operate on his son. While he at leasts begin the procedure, CR-S01 volunteered to continue, which he lets him, supporting him along the way. After this Gabe decides to leave the Resurgam, and gets hired by USAMRIID to diagnose Samuel Trumbull. During the diagnosis, Gabe is stopped by the Army, which intended to stop him from exposing the information about the virus to the public. Jacob then orders the diagnostician to be arrested. However, in reality, he organizes Gabe's escape with RONI's help, and is arrested himself soon after. Gabe returns to the Resurgam, bringing the bones of Albert Sartre with him, and assists in investigating the Rosalia Virus . He was seen actively helping Hank Freebird and the others with treating other patients during the virus outbreak. Apparently he decides to keep working in Resurgam after the breakout is over. Trivia *Out of all 6 characters, Gabe has 5 missions (he has six chapters in his main story, thus 4 diagonsis missions, and one mission in the final chapter), making him the least played character. *Gabe shares many similarities to Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop and Gregory House from the television show House M.D. **Gabe's ex-wife Lisa may be named after Lisa Cuddy, the girlfriend of Gregory. **Ironically enough, Keiji Fujiwara, the seiyuu of Gabe provided the dub voice for Tony Stark in Iron Man Movies. Like Tony Stark, Gabe is notably sarcastic and cynical and is highly intelligent and supported by a cheerful AI (Jarvis and RONI respectively). *In Gabe's opening scene (after "Sleeping in the Bloom") he has a precognitive dream. In the dream, a short conversation is revealed that later takes place after the second orthopedics operation "Friends" is completed in the final chapter *In "Signs of Anguish", Gabe builds up the 4th wall by commenting on RONI's way of giving a notice on recording the found symptom. Later on in The Seventh Doctor, he breaks the 4th wall by talking directly to the player. * It is revealed in "Proud One" that Gabe served in the military reserves. *According to Trauma Team's extras, where he asks RONI to help him make scrambled eggs using a beaker, implying that Gabe is not very good at cooking. Category:Trauma Team characters Category:Doctors Category:Playable Doctors